Many families have baby carriages to facilitate carrying of babies during outing. But if a family has two babies or young children, moving two baby carriages during outing is not convenient. Some families would choose to buy a twin baby carriage to take proper care of two children at the same time.
The conventional twin baby carriages at present mainly can be divided into two types: one is with a front seat and a rear seat, while another is with a left seat and a right seat. The baby carriage with the front seat and rear seat has a longer carriage body, the child sitting on the front seat is at a longer distance from the parent, hence taking care of the child is more difficult. Moreover, whether the rear seat and front seat are positioned in the same direction or reverse directions, the child sitting on the rear seat whos visual sight must be blocked by the front seat or the parent who moves the baby carriage. As a result, the child sitting on the rear seat can only see external sights from two sides therefrom. It spoils the fun and good intention of outing with the children.
The baby carriage with the left seat and right seat allows childrens to seat abreast. The children have a better view of the sights during outing. But such a baby carriage with a wider carriage body, a bulkier carriage frame and heavier weight is more difficult to maneuver. In the event that the body weights of the children vary a great deal, the gravity center of the baby carriage is affected, thus the parent has to take extra care to maintain the balance of the carriage body to avoid toppling of the baby carriage caused by unbalanced gravity center that might injure the children.
In view of the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional twin baby carriages, to develop a twin baby carriage with a lighter and nimble carriage body, sturdier structure and safer in use still is a goal worth pursuing in the industry.